


the way it could have been

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Punishment, Rape, Revenge Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Rey’s screams have fallen quiet. Partly from exhaustion, and partly from the rag Kylo shoved in her mouth when he got sick of hearing about what a monster he is.Far away beneath them, the planet Crait burns.





	the way it could have been

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been translated into Russian: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197569

Rey’s screams have fallen quiet. Partly from exhaustion, and partly from the rag Kylo shoved in her mouth when he got sick of hearing about what a monster he is. She blames him when she should be blaming herself.

It didn’t have to be like this. He offered her another way: he opened the walls around his heart and begged her, pleaded with with her to take it. But she was stubborn and heartless and now he has no choice but to do this the hard way. The battle is over. The _Supremacy_ is finished, its survivors spread among the rest of the Order fleet. On board the _Finalizer_ , in the same room where the two of them first got acquainted, Rey is strapped to an interrogation chair. She's beaten and bare. Her torn clothes hang in shreds around her. Far away beneath them, the planet Crait burns.

“You should be pleased,” he says, caressing one of her soft, round breasts and pinching the nipple between thumb and forefinger. She turns her head away, eyes streaming with helpless fury. “Thanks to your little distraction, a few of your friends were able to escape. You’ve bought them a few more precious hours before we catch up to them. Who knew your life would sell at such a premium?”

He moves to her other nipple. It’s pink and round, puckered from the cold air and her jangling nerves. She flinches when he twists it. This isn’t what he wanted, but it has its own charms.

Oh, it has its charms. Slow, unhurried, Kylo trails a hand down her stomach to the dark patch of curls at the top of her legs, and then further. He pushes between her thighs and uses one finger to part her lips and trace the length of her slit. Rey makes a choked sound but there's nothing she can do to stop him. Her whole body is rigid, neck straining as she turns her head away from him as far as the chair’s restraints will let her.

That can’t stand. She needs to learn. To feel the full weight of the choice she’s made. “Look at me,” Kylo says, and when she doesn’t obey he wrenches her back to face him and uses the chair’s head vice to lock her in place. Then he puts his hand back on her cunt and presses his thumb hard on the sensitive nub of her clit. “That’s better. You keep your eyes on me.”

She scrunches them shut instead. Stubborn little bitch.

Rey has never been taken before. He’s seen the innocence in her mind, and in a kinder universe he’d have eased her into this, kissing and stroking and coaxing her body until she was aching wet and ready for him. She’d have clung to him, shy but irrepressible, and wrapped her legs tight around his waist and whispered her pleasure in his ear and given herself to him willingly. But there’s no point dwelling on what could have been.

He frees his cock – hard already with anticipation – and spits on his hand, stroking himself while his other hand toys with Rey’s exposed cunt. She draws deep, slow, calming breaths and keeps her eyes closed. As if she can will away her fate just by ignoring him.

Then he unshackles her ankles, blocks her pitiful attempt to kick him, and wrenches her thighs apart. She writhes as much as her bonds will allow, but he pins her legs open and pushes into her in one quick, forceful thrust.

Rey nearly chokes on the rag in her mouth, and _oh_ , she’s tight, she’s not ready for this at all. Good. Without waiting for her to adjust, Kylo grabs the back of the chair for a brace and fucks her at a pace meant to punish. It feels good, she feels so good around him, but that’s not as important as the fact that she deserves to hurt. To feel what she's done. She’s trying so hard to be stoic but the blood has drained from her face, and when he bottoms out inside her she lets out a muffled snarl of pain and bites down hard on the rag in her mouth.

“This is all you’re worth,” he says, and does it again just to hear her make that sound. “Your parents knew it. Your friends knew it. They ran away to save their own skins and left you at my mercy. Where’s your Resistance? Where’s your precious Skywalker?” Tears leak out from beneath her scrunched-up eyelids. He pushes her legs apart wider, and looks down at himself plunging in and out of her helpless body. Just the sight of his cock disappearing into her makes his balls draw tight. There’s no way he can keep this up for long. Not if she keeps making those pitiful, delicious sounds.

He stops thrusting and rests for a moment inside her. When he’s still, he can feel her walls clenching and trembling around him like her body is trying to push him out.

He cups her face. Feels the skin of her cheek pulled taut around the rag. Collects a stray tear with his thumb. “That’s it. Let it out. You don’t have to hide anything from me.” He leans in close, lips hovering just barely above her mouth. “There’s no point.”

In a kinder universe, he’d kiss her now.

Instead – in a sad parody of that universe – he rolls his hips and circles her clit with a finger. Rey twitches. It’s not pleasure, not in any meaningful sense. But her overwrought body is desperate for something to ease its ordeal. She still won’t look at him. Her inner muscles flutter around his cock.

“Feel that?” Two fingers, now, gently stroking the area around her clit, teasing. “Deep down, you know what you’re good for. It’ll hurt less if you stop denying it.” Colour rises to her face. Her cunt is wet like her tear-streaked face.

He thrusts again, gentler now. Exploring the way it could have been. He’s tempted to open her mind as well as her legs, to see first-hand what he’s doing to her. But why risk it? She’d probably enjoy that – another chance to turn his hard-earned skills back around on him, to probe the scars she’s left on his heart. She doesn’t deserve that satisfaction. He can tell enough just from the way her chest is heaving and the way she’s trembling, inside and out now. her core muscles tighten from stimulation.

He’d have given her everything he had to give. Shared his empire. Taught her all he knows about the Force. Adored her. Worshipped her. Maybe that’s the weakness Snoke so loved to ridicule him for. What would Snoke think now, if he were alive to see the new use Kylo has found for his lessons in cruelty?

Would he be humbled, forced to retract all those bitter years of punishment and mockery and never fucking good enough? Or even now would he see through it all? Beneath his touch Rey makes a little sound – not pain, this time, not quite – and a part of him thrills to the thought of what they could have shared together.

A deeper part, a tiny, twisted, locked-away part whose voice sounds panicked and raw from inside its cage, tells him that this is a fall he can’t come back from. That it’s wrong, so wrong, that he deserves to burn for what he’s doing to Rey.

Maybe he does. Maybe he will. But he hates that voice more than he’s ever hated anything – more than he hates Rey, more than he hates Snoke, more than he hates the whole fucking galaxy. She’s squirming a little now, lost in her body’s self-protective pleasure response. She’s properly wet, hot and slick and open for him, and when he’s inside her to the hilt she shudders and lets out a quiet, strained moan.

Her whole body trembles from the onslaught of sensation, and he thinks that if she wasn’t bound she’d be arching up to meet him. He could drown in this feeling, her want and her warmth, the surrender she’s fought so hard to deny him. In a kinder universe he could savour this, could look deep into her eyes and share her breath as the two of them fell together over the edge of bliss.

Sick with fury, sick with fantasy, Kylo stops. Reins himself in before he forgets what this is really about. What he’s doing. Why she needs to hurt.

He pulls out, and Rey whimpers, very quietly, and opens her eyes just a crack. They’re puffy from crying and bleary with confused arousal. Kylo holds her gaze, and takes his wayward heart firmly in hand, and decides how this is going to go. Rey’s whimper turns into a raw, muffled howl of shock and pain as, without warning or preparation, he plunges his cock deep into her ass.

 _This_ hurts. There’s no more pleasure, not for her, no more ghosts of what could have been. She’s unbelievably tight, shrieking and sobbing wildly through the gag as his girth splits her helpless body open. Kylo pins her legs wide open and fucks her ass hard – harder, deeper, harder, _harder_ – and at long last the war in his head goes quiet as he gives in to the simple bliss of uncomplicated anger.

Her screams carry him over the edge. He falls apart in an aching, spasming surge of release, but he doesn’t stop, because this isn’t about his pleasure. He fucks her ass until he’s raw from it, until he softens inside her so there’s no point anymore, and only then does he pull out and look down at her. At her shattered blotchy face and her closed eyes and the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

“Was it good for you?” he asks. This earns him a sob but no other reaction. She’s too ruined to give anything else.

“This is your life now,” Kylo tells her, leaning in to breathe the words straight into her ear. “Until I decide to snuff it out. This is what you chose.” Still nothing. “I’m sure your parents would be proud.”

Finally, Rey’s eyes snap open. The look she gives him–

It’s a hollow victory. But that’s her fault too. And he’ll have plenty of time to punish her for it, later. Once his stomach stops churning. Once that awful caged voice deep inside him runs out of expletives to scream.

He'll have time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved! But If you'd rather move on and pretend you never opened this fic, I tip my anonymous hat to you.


End file.
